Out with the In Crowd
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Synopsis The guys get called to a mission involving Sir Henry Morton Stanley and blow him off to go on a vacation in Africa. This leads to trouble for the guys as the cool and sophisticated time squad officers J.T. Lazer and the Lance 9 Trillion go out to search for them, taking them for Missing In Action. Plot In the control room Larry and Tuddrussel are trying to figure out when and where in time should they go on vacation to. Otto mentions that it's not a good idea to do so, considering it's "their busy season". Larry tells him that while what they're planning is considered treason, he shouldn't be such a spoil-sport about it. The alarm goes off and the guys are shown a Victorian era man in a pith helmet. "Sir Henry Morton Stanley, 1871, Africa" appears on the computer screen. Otto explains that Sir Henry was, "A famous English explorer who was sent to find Dr. David Livingstone, who was lost in Africa". The idea of going to the African continent intrigues both Larry and Tuddrussel, and decide that the mission's location would be perfect for a vacation and plan to take a few weeks off before actually completing the mission itself while ignoring Otto's voice of reason. In the heart of Africa, Sir Henry is in dire trouble with an cannibalistic African tribe. Having been chased up a tree, Sir Henry had been trying to communicate with the natives with no luck of them understanding him, and instead finding his butchered attempt at their language hilarious. The Time Squad arrives in the nick of time, and Otto is the first one to notice Sir Henry needing help and points out the danger. But the two adults let Sir Henry get dragged off by the natives and setup camp by the river. They ignore Otto's protests and pleas to get back to the mission and persuade him to join them in their vacation. Eventually, Otto does break down and starts having fun with them. The guys spend what's probably a number of weeks doing whatever they please; from canoeing to swimming, and to roasting marshmallows at the top of a volcano. One day, while in the middle of a relaxing day sipping on drinks by the river the guys reflect how great the vacation has been. Even Otto has to admit that Tuddrussel and Larry were right despite is misgivings about it. Suddenly a brilliant flash of light bursts into the area and an explosion follows it. Out of the blast appears a new Time Squad unit: JT Lazer and Lance 9 Trillion. Larry and Tuddrussel become excited, to the point of almost fan-boyish delight at seeing the two. JT and Lance seem unimpressed by the sight of the unit, bitterly referring to them as "nerds". Otto is bothered by the way the guys are acting and brings up the fact that "they're supposed to be on vacation" in earshot of the other unit. Tuddrussel, suddenly nervous, covers Otto's mouth and he and Larry get behind the bushes to discuss the matter at hand. Once Otto is put down, he asks who those other guys were. Tuddrussel and Larry spout out praises and trivia about JT and Lance; claiming that JT was not only the coolest person at the academy, but he also graduated at the top of his and Tuddrussel's class and was voted most likely to become Time Squad Chief Commissioner. And Lance is a robot on loan from the government and has an internal hard-drive that's worth more than their entire satellite base. Otto isn't impressed by any of this. Scoffing at Otto's ignorance, the two leave him in the bushes and order him to stay put. Tuddrussel and Larry go back to talk to JT and Lance. The fond over them almost as if they were celebrities, and Tuddrussel acts as if JT was his best friend that he hasn't seen in years. JT and Lance on the other hand find this to be annoying. Tuddrussel asks if he remembers him from the academy, but JT coldly recollects to him that Tuddrussel was "The guy with the weight problem". JT, tired of the chit-chat, exasperatedly tells Tuddrussel and Larry that the reason why they're there is because they got a call from HQ about a Mission In Action case, and asks, "Did that kid say something about being on vacation?" Tuddrussel tries to deny that, and even tries to deny Otto's existence before the boy appears to try to help them get out of trouble. He tries to lie saying that he's a local tribesman and the two time travelers have been doing their job the entire time. Lance calls him out on it, saying "Since when do tribesmen wear glasses?" Panicking, Larry and Tuddrussel take off Otto's glasses and push him away and try to write him off as a local and "certainly not an orphan we borrowed from the 20th century!" Again, JT and Lance look unimpressed and possibly skeptical of the unit. JT tells them that they're just here to rescue them and help them get the mission complete as per Time Squad regulation. The guys are thrilled, not caring or noticing how the other officers are annoyed with them. Using a scanner built into Lance's arm, he and JT were able to immediately find both Sir Henry and Dr. Livingstone. Lance carelessly attatches Larry, Tuddrussel, and Otto onto long cords that connect to him. Then Lance transforms into a sort of ATV that has the ability to fly, and JT hops on to drive him and the other unit. On the way, JT flies low enough to make sure that the guys flying below them get hit with the trees that they go past. In the village, Dr. Livingstone and Sir Henry are sitting in a pot, awaiting their fate to being boiled alive by the natives. Both units arrive to save the two men, but Tuddrussel, Larry and Otto fall and hit hard on the ground and are briefly unable to get up. JT and Lance hop up and get to work, effectively stealing the mission by telling the natives in their language that the three people behind them (guess who?) are extra delicious. The guys figure this out a little too late, and get attacked by the natives. This distraction gives JT and Lance the opportunity to quickly save the two men from certain doom. Once safe, Sir Henry thanks the brave officers for rescuing him. In the middle of this, the guys come out of the jungle completely torn apart and battered. Sir Henry chastises them for being so disgraceful, and then slaps them in the face with his glove. JT and Lance proceed to leave, noting that "despite a certain bumbling outside party, our success rate remains flawless." Once they leave, Tuddrussel and Larry go on to praise them for being "so cool". Otto, outraged, points out that they were complete jerks to them who got them beaten up and took credit for the mission. Tuddrussel tries to reason that it's okay, because JT used to pull those kinds of tricks on him back in academy training exercises. Trivia * J.T. and Lance are the second Time Squad unit we're introduced to. * According to the writers, J.T. Lazer is a reference to Robo-Cop, the futuristic cop in Jimmy's favorite show was named T. J. Lazer. * Otto bringing up the fact that the Time Squad goes through a "busy season" suggests that Otto has been with the guys for at least an entire year since the first episode for him to be aware of this kind of thing. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2